


Taking Root

by OverlordWaffles



Series: Drowning For Your Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Wing Growth, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their passionate, soul deep bonding, Dean wakes up to a pain boiling in his back, stretching, building, growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/gifts).



Dean woke up with a gasp, mind stuck on the echoes of orgasm but body tense with sudden sharp pain. He blinked away tears he hadn’t realized were there, fingers twitching as he stared blankly at the white of the pillow in a haze of sensation. 

“Dean?” 

He turned his head slowly towards Castiel’s voice, seeing soft blue eyes staring at him uncertainly, worry in the set of his features. His hand hovered by Dean’s shoulder, wings positioned in a small protective seeming curl around his shoulders, soft and shimmering. 

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean blinked up at Cas, focusing on his face before realizing the pain radiating through his shoulders and back. He frowned, pushing himself up slightly on his elbows and knees, feeling a weight pressing into his muscles, like something was rooting it’s way into him. He shuddered out a whimper, startled by the soul deep ache. He felt a pulse of heat in his back and clutched at Cas’ hand when he felt it pressing out of his body. He felt a stretch in his skin, an extension of bone from his spine. 

“C-cas?” He choked out, turning watery green eyes to Cas, childlike fear in his tone. 

“Oh Dean-” Castiel was suddenly in front of him, supporting him in his arms, wrapping on arm around to his back, pressing a hand to one of two pulsing points between his shoulder blades. The touch was both agony and relief, and Dean collapsed further into Cas’ arms, clutching at his chest as he felt another pulse, another stretch. It felt like something was growing out of him, stretching his mortal body into something more. “You’re soul is truly magnificent.” 

“What’s happening to me?” Dean asked, floored again by a surge of pain that pulsed through his whole body, making him feel weak, making him feel helplessly defenseless. 

“When you said “Soul fuck” earlier, you weren’t wrong.” Castiel said softly, seriously. “My grace didn’t just touch your soul, it penetrated it, embraced it. Your soul retained an echo of my grace. And when you tasted me, you swallowed down the essence of my grace’s physical manifestations. You’re soul was fed, and the grace there took root.” 

“I-I don’t understand-” Dean shivered, doubling over with another ripple of pain, feeling another inch stretch through him. “Cas-” 

“You’re soul is growing itself a set of wings.” Castiel sounded awed. 

Dean blinked past the agony, pressing his face into Cas’ shoulder and neck, clinging to him desperately. “I-It hurts, Cas.” He whispered, voice trembling. 

“I know, Dean.” He caressed Dean’s side gently, cradling him close as he pressed one hand in the center of his back, between his shoulder blades and the two sources of pain. He pressed gentle kisses along Dean’s neck and shoulders, holding him through the slow process. It took nearly an hour for the grace’s growth to finally finish, Dean numb with pain when he finally realized the ache in his back was just an echo of the growth process, and was now from the weight of the new appendages. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was soft against his temple as he wiped at his brow with a sweep of his thumb. “It’s done now.” His voice was light, but vibrating with an excited sort of energy. “They’re magnificent.” 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath before trying to sit himself up on his own, rather than hunching over into Cas. He shuddered as he felt the weight move effortlessly. It was as if the weight was only half existent, an echo or something not truly physical. 

“This is, uh-” He let out a nervous laugh. “-kinda weird here. Is this really real? I grew wings?” He didn’t know how to take this, if it was actually happen or just a dream. The pain had felt real, and this felt like real time. It was just the feeling in his chest, his back, his head. He had changed somehow. 

“I mentioned before that my wings are not of this realm. Neither are yours. They are part of your soul, not your physical body.” Cas’ hand jumped out towards Dean’s face, past his cheek and suddenly to the arch of one wing. Dean felt it in his toes, the sheer sensation that rolled over him. Fuck. Where there had been pain a moment ago there was now a flood of sensation. It was intense, ticklish almost, and he jerked back away from it without meaning, automatically pushing them back into a startled, defensive stance. He flushed as he saw the jolt of hurt in Cas’ eyes, alarmed at his own reaction. 

He reached for Cas’ hand and held it in his own shaky palm. “No. It’s okay.” He said firmly. “Just wasn’t expecting that.” He looked down to their hands, a hesitant smile on his face. “Fuck.” He said to himself, turning his head slightly and peeking over his shoulder. He shook in disbelief as he saw the stretch of brown and gold and red wings against his own shoulders. “I, uh….shit Cas, I have wings.” 

Cas’ eyes lit up once more, a smile turning up his lips. “They are wonderful. Do you want to see them?” 

Dean nodded hesitantly, taking Cas’ hand when offered and hesitantly getting to his feet besides Cas, body feeling slightly off kilter with the strange weight on his back. He felt less stable on his feet as he tried to get used to the feel of them moving with each of his steps. He followed Castiel slowly anyways, trusting him to guide him to the mirror in the bathroom. 

Turning and seeing his reflection in the mirror, Dean went speechless. He stared, unable to help himself. Wings. He really had wings. And they were...well, honestly, they were _pretty_. They were small compared to Cas’, flared out slightly, held uncertainly from his disconnect with the new appendages. They looked real. They matched the colors of his hair, with hints of red on the tips, and shimmers of forest greens amongst softer tones of tan and sand. He flushed at how dainty they looked, slender and feminine. He feel a swell of pride to see the beautiful feathers, willing his mind to move them, control them. They curled slowly around him, tucking over his shoulders so he could see them with his own eyes rather than through a reflection. He hesitantly touched one, flushing with embarrassed delight as he realized they weren’t tainted and warped, weren’t fragile or twisted. They were strong, earthy, firm. His hell torn soul had produced something this soft, this pretty. 

He twirled around to face Castiel, feeling his wings arch and flare, presenting them to the centuries older being. “Cas.” He breathed. “I have wings.” 

Castiel’s eyes followed the movement of his wings, sparkling with pride. “I do believe your brother will be envious.” He laughed softly, one of his own wings reaching around to trail the tips of shimmering black blue wings down the curve of young new feathers. The touch tickled, soul reaching for the touch of older, aged yet majestic feathers, for the touch of Castiel’ embodied grace against his soul. 

“Cas!” Dean felt suddenly nervous, wings curling in close suddenly. “How do I control them?” He asked, fear and worries flooding back at the mention of others. “C-Can people see them?” 

Cas let out a soft laugh, reaching for Dean and cupping both his cheeks as he stepped into his space, surrounding Dean and his new wings in his own, leaning their foreheads together. “You just need to focus. Only those you allow to see them can see them.” He reassured. “It is only the extreme loss of control that can make them visible against your will.” 

“Is that why I saw them? When you were falling?” He asked softly, worry hammering through his veins as he clutched at Cas, worried for how much pain he must have been in to lose control. 

“Yes.” 

“And after. When I woke up?” 

“At first it was because it hurt. When I woke up before, to Sam in the room my wings were still broken. When I realized I need not hide them from you both, I just let myself relax and forget about them.” 

“So no one will know unless I let them, right?” He asked, furrowing his brow in concentration. 

“Correct.” 

“Does this mean I can teleport like you do?” 

Castiel let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “I do not teleport.” 

“You know what I mean. The whole there and gone thing.” 

“No,” Cas said with a small shake of his head. “I don’t think you will be able. These are young wings, of a human soul. They can fly, but it will take years of training to make them fly as fast as it would require to teleport, as you say. You are still human, still of this realm, this plane of existence. Your wings can only sustain you in a realm that contains your physical body as well.” 

“So I can fly, but only bad-asses like you can do the whole disappearing act?” Dean clarified, raising a brow.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel said with an affectionate smile. 

“Well, now I really am bad ass. Those supernatural sons of bitches won’t know what hit them.” 

Cas’ face fell, and he grabbed at Dean’s chin suddenly, forcing their gazes together. “You must not let others know of your wings, Dean. You must be careful. If they find out they will come after you. Angels, demons...everything. They will covet your soul, they will try to rip them from you. Especially the other angels. Trust no one but myself and Sam. Your wings are soul and grace taken root in the physical. If they tear your wings from you it will destroy you.” 

Dean swallowed hard, shuddering in discomfort at the mere imagery. He nodded, pressing in closer to Cas, wings curling in close to his back in echo of his changing emotions. “You have to promise me, too. Keep yourself safe. Don’t let them take your wings either.” 

“They will burn before I let them.” Castiel growled, pressing his palm over Dean’s heart. “As they shall if they come after you.”


End file.
